Ultrasonic imaging is utilized in a variety of fields in order to detect hidden sub-surface features in objects. For example, ultrasonic imaging may be used to identify the internal structure of a multi-layer composite part. This provides a substantial benefit by enabling the detection of hidden wrinkles, delaminations, or other inconsistencies within the composite part. In composite parts that are subject to substantial loads, or that are mission critical (e.g., a wing of an aircraft), inspection processes are particularly important because they allow for inconsistencies to be detected.
While ultrasonic imaging is a feasible technique for detecting the presence of wrinkles and other inconsistencies within a composite part, current ultrasonic imaging equipment remains complex and expensive. Thus, users continue to desire ultrasonic imaging systems that are highly effective, yet also affordable.